La vida sigue
by Prika T
Summary: Las personas se van, los recuerdos quedan. No tenia caso que Jack lo pensara demaciado. Para saberlo tendría que retroceder 300 años, justo en aquella tarde de invierno en la que encontraron el cuerpo congelado de aquel chico ahogado.


**Mientras limpiaba mi cuarto, recordé cuando mi hermana me dijo en el cine, al final de la película: "Bueno, ahora que Jack Frost es guardián, podrá cuidar también de su hermana". Después le explique que habían pasado como 300 años desde que había salvado a su hermana y se había vuelto un espíritu de hielo, y solo así comprendio de que había una posibilidad muy grande de que ya estuviera muerta, al igual que el resto de su familia.**

**Decir esas cosas no te hace muy popular con la gente, pero te da ideas para escribir (bueno, o así funciona conmigo). Lo que quise hacer en esta historia fue relatar lo que creo que fue de la familia de Jack despues de que cayo al hielo.**

**Este fic puede catalogarse como depresivo. El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece u.u**

**La vida sigue**

_Fue en una tarde de invierno, como lo es hoy y lo seguira siendo mañana, hace cientos de años. _

_-Repiteme de nuevo como fue que paso hija…- Aquella mujer tenia los ojos tan rojos he hinchados que provocaba las lágrimas el solo mirarla._

_-E-esta…estabamos patinando… y… y el hielo- la pequeña niña apenas y podía contener el llanto._

_-Necesito que te calmes y me sigas diciendo- le tomo con ambas manos el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares._

_-Tenia mucho miedo…y el hielo se estaba quebrando- todo el lago estaba rodeado de antorchas encendidas por las personas que ahora lo buscaban con desesperacion. Los aldeanos, al saber la noticia, no dudaron en ayudar a buscarlo, aun sabiendo que solo encontrarían el cuerpo sin vida. Aquel chico le había traído tantos momentos de diversión a sus hijos que seria la cosa mas ingrata el dejarlo solo en ese momento._

_-Jack prometió que te cuidaría, y así lo hizo…era un buen hijo...- tuvo que respirar profundo para mantener las fuerzas ante su hija, además, tenia que prepararse como madre para la peor parte y no quería derrumbarse antes de tiempo._

_-El me salvo mama, si yo no me hubiera metido tan adentro en el hielo…- La culpa comenzo a pesarle al recordar de nuevo aquel momento._

_-No te atrevas a culparte- su madre la tomo fuertemente de los hombros, poniéndose a su altura- Ya tuve suficiente con haber perdido un hijo hoy- de todas maneras ya no tenia caso, encontrar un culpable no lo traería de vuelta. Nada podría hacerlo._

* * *

_Las horas pasaron, lentas y penosas. Solo una oracion seria suficiente para que todos volvieran a casa._

_-Lo encontramos…- Fue precisamente su vecino el que le dio la noticia y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Los hijos no deben morir primero que los padres, eso era algo tan desafortunado como antinatural. Simplemente no podía estar pasado._

_-¡Lo encontraron mama!- con una alegría ingenua, tan propia de la edad, sonrió llena de esperanza._

_-Si, también lo escuche amor- el nudo que se le formo en la garganta le impidió decir algo mas. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por todo su rostro, en un llanto silencioso._

_-Mama…- la agarro fuertemente de los pliegos del vestido, temblando por el frió y el miedo a lo inevitable. Aun no alcanzaba a comprender la realidad tan cruda de la situación, pero ver llorar a su madre le daba una idea._

_-Vete a casa…- apenas y pudo susurrar, con voz rasposa. _

_-Mama…- volvió a repetir, a punto de volver a llorar también._

_-Yo llegare en un rato- al fondo, en una zona sombría y apartada, un grupo de personas rodeaban lo que parecía ser el cuerpo del chico, cubierto con una manta para evitarle pesadillas a los niños curiosos que asomaban la cabeza._

_-Llegue…llegue lo antes que pude- un hombre paro en seco, junto enfrente de ellas, agitado de correr, con la preocupación profundamente marcada por todo el rostro._

_-Ya lo encontraron- con una mano cubriéndole la boca, la mujer busco el apoyo de su esposo. Este la abrazo, sin poder creer que apenas esa mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, había visto a su hijo bromeando con el desayuno. Ambos se necesitaban más que nunca para sobreponerse al momento._

_-¿Cómo sabes que si es el?, __¿Lo viste? _- queriéndose aferrar a algo, el padre de Jack intento agotar todas las posibilidades.

_-¿Quién mas va a ser?- Apenas y pudo responderle antes de lanzar un chillido lastimero. Esa era una aldea pequeña, de unos cientos de habitantes, y la sola idea de que se tratara de otro chico con la misma edad y características de Jack parecía algo tan fantasioso como absurdo._

* * *

_La manta fue retirada, con una lentitud angustiosa, revelando la verdad mas predecible y espantosa._

_-Murió ahogado, eso es fácil saberlo, pero la temperatura del agua no ayudo demasiado- un sujeto de profundas ojeras les dio su diagnostico. Con los ojos cerrados, Jack parecía sumido en un sueño profundo, apenas diferente a la muerte._

_-Hijo…- al tocarle el rostro, pudo sentir lo frió de su piel, hasta el punto de la congelación. De ninguna manera podría seguir vivo, pero quería mantener la ilusión por un rato. Su hija ya no estaba ahí y su esposo estaba agradeciendole a todos por el esfuerzo, así que no había problema si se quedaba un rato mas con el. Aun no estaba lista para dejarlo ir en ese momento y no estaba segura de estarlo en lo que le restaba de vida._

* * *

Aun después de que Jack Frost había descubierto que en su vida mortal había sido amado por una familia, a ratos no podía sacarse de la mente que había sido de ellos, o si lo habían extrañado demasiado.

-¿Cómo era tu familia Jack?- Tooth tenia la genuina intención de conocer mas a fondo a su nuevo amigo guardián.

-Era cálida y unida, incluso tenia una hermana, ¿sabes?- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, revelando una perfecta hilera de dientes relucientemente blancos.

-Yo también tenia hermanos y a todos los ame muchisimo…- suspiro, recogiendo de una pila de dientes un molar demasiado grande como para ser de un niño.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- el apenas y podía recordar algunas cosas de su vida pasada, como si se tratara de una síntesis hecha con sus mejores memorias.

-Y aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, esa es la magia de los recuerdos Jack…- otro suspiro escapo de sus labios. Pensar en su vida humana siempre la dejaba con una sensacion extraña, casi agridulce.

-Tu recuerdas el día en que, ya sabes…- Jack siempre se había sentido en confianza con ella para hablar de cualquier tema.

-¿Morí?- pregunto, adivinando de inmediato- Más que cualquier otro y eso me parece tan triste- bajo la mirada y comenzo a jugar con el diente que traía desde hace rato entre las manos.

-¿Por qué? Si desde ese momento comenzaste tu vida como guardiana, eso es algo bueno Tooth- Jack Frost no entendía a que se refería su compañera guardiana.

-Fue bueno para mí, pero no para las personas que me amaban. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos mis conocidos sufrieron mi perdida sin que pudiera hacer nada- recordar ese detalle irremediable la ponia demasiado sensible.

-No lo había visto por ese lado- confeso el chico, entendiendo su punto.

-Contigo debió pasar lo mismo…- era difícil no amar a alguien como el después de todo.

-No estoy seguro de eso- No era su actividad favorita pensar en los detalles de aquel día, enfocarse en el presente se le daba mas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, yo te puedo asegurar que si…- ella lo sabia porque con el solo hecho de pensar en perderlo, la invadía una profunda sensacion de malestar y vació.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Halloween ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina y eso significa que tendrás bastante trabajo extra- Jack decidio cambiar de tema, de todas maneras eso ya era cosa del pasado y no valía la pena torturarse con algo que no podía corregirse. Los niños necesitaban a un guardián feliz, que les recordara la diversión detrás de un día nevado, no a alguien estancado en recuerdos.

Después de todo la vida sigue su curso a final de cuentas, y con el tiempo todo se olvida.

Ademas, para saberlo tendría que retroceder 300 años, en aquella tarde de invierno y su tiempo ahora estaba cada vez mas limitado.

Quizás Jack Frost jamas podría llegar a saber toda la falta que le hizo a su familia, ni lo tristes que fueron sus vidas al vivir con el recuerdo del hijo, hermano y amigo que alguna vez tuvieron y perdieron. Ellos intentaron seguir sus vidas sin el, pero continuaron recordándolo en los días dolorosamente frios de invierno.

**Confesare que yo no he ****leído**** los libros (Internet me dijo hace poco que la ****película**** esta basada en una serie de libros), pero nada me ****encantaría****mas que eso.**

**Perdón**** si ****deprimi a**** alguien, ¡Pero se los ****advertí****!, si van a demandar, por favor que sean sumas pequeñas.**

**Paz!**


End file.
